


Sing for me

by gzbell



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzbell/pseuds/gzbell
Summary: They were successful, ONE OK ROCK were the representatives of national rock. But everything comes to a sudden stop when the band's vocalist leaves the studio one day and never comes back.After months of auditions, Toru, the group's leader and guitarist, is ready for the end of everything. Time is running out they need a new singer.His voice, his charisma, he had more talent than they could even ask for. Taka is everything they are looking for.Toru didn't want to admit it but he was made to be part of the band and who knows what else.While the two of them try to understand what's going on with this flame the band is forced to reinvent itself.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, That my first fic in like...6 years so idk wtf i'm doing so be cool, please~~ and english is not my first language so may containing grammar errors

_**Coffee** _

Toru

  
  
You know what I hate? I hate to hear the alarm go off.  
Still here I was 6 in the morning getting ready to go to our studio in Shibuya. Ryota had dragged our asses out of bed and told us to go into the studio again this week. According to him, “the presence of the band leader when the meetings took place” was essential. This damn situation was becoming exhausting.

It was seven months since we finished our last tour and 6 months that our Takeda Yuu singer came out during a recording session.  
Yuu had dropped OOR - and his bandmates - I hate this guy.

We had just come out of a world tour that had been a success and had gone straight to the recording studio when he decided he needed some time to find the "meaning of the sound of his life" or what the hell he thought he needed to do . Meanwhile, the rest of us had been left with an album to record and without a singer to sing. Yes ... did I mention that I hated him? If I see this little shit in front of me again ...

\- Toru-kun? - Ryota-kun, OOR bassist and my childhood friend, cut my thoughts and brought my attention for the reason why I was awake before 2pm. - Are you ready?

 _Ready?_ Considering that I never expected to be in this situation to begin with, I think one is not the most correct answer. But I couldn't say that to Ryota after all we've been through, and if he wanted so badly to try to find someone to succeed Takeda, who was I to stop him?

 _"I think so,_ " was my less than enthusiastic reply. A giggle from across the room and I had my eyes on Tomoya-kun, our drummer, who was sitting on the couch beating his drumsticks on his thighs like he always did. - Yes, you seem super excited, a well of enthusiasm.- he said.

\- Fuck you??!  
\- I told you, I will not leave Kaori for you brother. - Tomoya said when I showed him the finger.  
\- The last seven were _not that_ bad going! I liked the three of yesterday, they were the best - said Ryota, trying to make the shit situation we were in, worse than it really was.  
\- "It was not that bad" will not work for me, Ryota- I said. - You know as well as I do that this is not just about knowing how to sing. Yuu was our vocalist because he knew how to feel our songs and convey those feelings to the audience, that fucked up was special, holy shit I hate him.

\- Son of a bitch - Tomoya muttered, to which I nodded. Yuu was a _son of a bitch_ , and I was sure to let everyone know that when they asked me about it.  
I went to Ryota and said: - Whoever comes to the studio has to be able to match Yuu. You know that, I’m not willing to settle for less. In fact, I wanted more. I wanted better, if possible. So we could kick Takeda's ass for good.  
\- You're right. - Ryota looked Tomoya and then at the clock.  
\- Where's Hiroki-san? I told him that we would have more auditions.

\- Dude, I don't know. Finishing dyeing his hair? The eyebrow? Try to guess what color will be this time. You know that if you need him somewhere, he needs an additional 12h prior to appearing. - Tomo's comment made me laugh, but Ryota just shook his head. Hiroki was a friend and bass player from another band and was helping us in this mission impossible to find our newest vocalist.  
\- You could send a message to that idiot and see where heis? - Ryota looked at the phone, checking a message, then added: - Mori-san should be here any moment, I told him that we started at 8.

Wait ... - The guy's name is Mori? What the fuck is that name?  
Ryota looked at me. - Okay, YAMASHITA  
\- You know what I mean. Mori doesn't make me think “powerful vocalist”  
\- Thank you for that statement more than unnecessary and no doubt something that was not asked by anyone in this room. But now, we are not in a moment where we can discard people based on their names can we? As long as he can sing, or you want to stay here for another 6 months?

Letting out a sigh, I ducked my head and kept thinking that I would not get out of this unless I gave up what would not happen because I was not a quitter. But before I can say that this morning actually started, I needed something.  
\- Do you think I could have my coffee at some point in this century?  
\- Of course, I think there's still time before the Mori-san arrive - Ryota said.  
\- Great! Because if you want me to pass whole hours with some amateur chewing and spitting our songs, I need something to keep me awake at least. OK?

Ryota just rolled his eyes. - Whatever makes you go through it. - Then he opened the door and went to place our orders.  
Before our coffee arrived Ryota received a message and left the building. The Mori-san guy should have arrived - I haven't had my coffee yet, I can't hear anyone before my coffee.  
\- Yes they are waiting inside - Ryota said as I prepared for another hearing which will cost more of my hearing. - I see you found the place without any trouble, right?  
I couldn't hear the guy's response, but Ryota was looking at me through the door, I could see the message in his eyes loud and clear - be nice. Ryota should be as lost as I am, because he should know better of all. We had been friends for almost twenty years, and one thing about me that he knew very well was that I was certainly not nice to anyone before my coffee.


	2. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back idk if yall like it the first one.. but if u here again hi !

**Taka**

_**I do not believe I'm doing this?**_ I was pinching myself since I received a message from Ryota Kohama The Ryota of OOR, he told me that someone had sent him a video of me singing one of their songs, and he wanted me to appear in their studio for an audition, with him and the rest of the OOR? Sure, why not go to a hearing to be lead singer of one of the most famous rock bands in Japan is super normal and happens every day.

But when I arrived at the address he sent me and I told him that i had arrive, the euphoria I felt when Ryota sent me a message twelve hours earlier started to turn into anxiety, a mixture of despair and tears. What the hell was I thinking when I said yes? But hell someone would be the new singer of the band then it might as well be me? I would not repeat the same mistake 10 years ago. My mind was racing, I saw the door to the studio and behind that door was a band I know (all too well) since my teens. I should leave, they could not reject me if I do not appear right? But if I don't come in I would regret it for the rest of my life, that's it! I'm going into that room and show them why I was the guy they needed.

Before I could knock on the studio door, Ryota appeared. When he saw me, his eyes smiled and he waved at me.  
\- So - he said, smiling at me, and I almost looked back to make sure there was no one else he was calling to. - I see that you found the place without any problem, right?

I forced a smile as I nodded. - Yes hi.  
\- Hi. - Ryota looked over his shoulder, back to the studio, and then he looked at me again when I stopped in front of him. He was tall, not so much taller than me, his hair was always great, I think I never saw him with a short hair. It was a strange situation in the absence of other words, he was there in front of me wearing a set of pants and sweatshirt instead of the sets he always wears on stage.  
\- I'm Ryota - he said, holding out his hand as if I did not know who he was.  
\- Morita, Takahiro Morita - gave it a firm hand grip.

One of Ryota's eyebrows went up. - I thought it was Mori?  
\- Hmm, that's what some friends call me sometimes, long story. - Ryota just nodded and patted me on the shoulder.  
\- Come and meet the others.

He took me in and immediately my mind stopped working, I was overwhelmed. The first thing I noticed was the sound board, so many buttons. The second thing that caught my attention was the number of instruments. Lord, this is where they record.

\- Hi, hi, hi! - came a voice behind me, Ryota and I turned to see Hiroki Ikegawa, the bassist at Crossfaith, walking past us and entering the studio. Are his eyebrows orange? Hiroki was somewhat different?  
\- You're late - Ryota said.  
Hiroki ignored him and pulled me into a handshake.  
\- You must be Mori-san.  
\- And you're Hiroki - I said.  
\- I didn't arrive so late, did I?  
\- No, he just got here - Ryota said, giving him a look of disbelief  
\- So I'm not late. - Hiroki blinked and then went to greet the other two members of the OOR who were sitting in this huge leather sofa. Holy shit. They're here.

Ryota put me right in the center of the studio and waved to the guy who was clearly not in the mood to be in that place. He looked bored - Mori-san, meet Tomoya. He certainly didn't seem to be the oldest in the band, I could see the tattoos peeking through his shirt.You would imagine that a person covered with a tattoo would be the one to fear, but not the drummer of OOR was not my biggest concern. The guy next to him wearing sunglasses, and with his hair longer than ever, was the one I should be worried about.

\- And this is Toru, - said Ryota, and while I looked at the guitarist, my first thought was that he didn't change anything and second, he didn't seem happy to see me. Casually with one hand on chin, he seemed to be relaxed, but something told me it was not the occasion, he removed his sunglasses and his eyes were narrowed, assessing. Did he? No haha of course not, that was long ago. He always had this reputation for being the most observant, it must be just that. My heart started beating a little stronger than before and I think everyone there could hear.

\- Okay guys, this is Mori-san. I watched the video Masato sent me last night, good material, as far as possible as it was a video that was definitely recorded without the singer's permission and by a very drunk Masato - Ryota looked at me again smiled and said: - Show us what you have.  
\- WAITING FOR A MOMENT ?! MASATO THAT SENT YOU THE VIDEO ??? - I said, my voice a little louder and thinner than normal. How can he do this to me and not warn me?

The studio door opened again and a woman came in with a food and coffee cart, my God I needed coffee, not that I really liked coffee, I am more of a tea person. She passed a glass to each of the men sitting on the sofa and when Ryota took his, he offered it to me.  
\- Need something to activate the system - I then took the cup and thanking started taking. It was as if a sense of mild relief to establish itself.

With all four of them looking at me, I decided it was best to do this soon, I opened the cover of my guitar case, which this time was more difficult than it seemed since my hands started to shake. Just Breathe. Don't think about the rock stars sitting in front of you. They are just guys, very famous with successful careers and who may or may not help change your life haha ... I put the handle of my guitar over me and tapered, took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair, let out a sigh and I looked over my audience that somewhat was different from what I was used to play for in bars.

\- You want to hear something specific? What would you like me to play? "I asked.  
Tomoya shook his head. - Anything you like.  
\- Okay, okay… something I like. - I held the strings quietly while I wondered if would play one of the biggest hits of the band or not, and after a few seconds of debate, I thought, fuck it, it's all or nothing. And I started playing the introduction notes for "Cry Out."  
I closed my eyes, and started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or tag me on twt @gz_blacksunflwr


	3. Still The same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ... this chapter was edited

Toru

Holy shit. It was the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw him entering the studio about ten minutes ago. And I'm still thinking this as I sat on that couch facing the guy who was singing a song that the boys and I had composed two years ago, as if we had  
written specifically for him to sing. 

I really should have looked at the videos that Masato had uploaded. If I had not been a lazy would not now be with this guy who had kicked her kittens. Mori? since when is he called Mori?

He changed but not so much as to be unrecognizable. This is giving me a very crazy dejavu, I need more coffee ... that face of him, the look still with the same shine. It was perfect. I really need a whiskey in this cafe because now it wasn't just to have the strength to listen to someone singing our songs, I was drinking to try to get the huge urge to punch him in the face. I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT HE HAD THE COURAGE TO COME HERE ALL AFTER WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE US. Fuck! and his voice was still my favorite in the world. I know I said I hated Yuu, but he? I hate it more.

His voice made the words sound in a way, it was deep and you felt it in your soul, and while he was fingering his guitar he closed those beautiful eyes and got lost in the music.

Shit, that was not good. Of course the first guy who did something right since we started this ridiculous hunt, had to be someone who made my mind stop working (not that it usually works) Ryota was watching me, he of course knows that the guy in front of us has what we need.

Taka sang the last verse and the room was silent, I think he got a little lost. He opened them and came back to the present. Cute. 

\- Wow. - Ryota said and clapped, he looked in our direction. - I told you he was amazing, didn't I?

\- Incredible? - Hiroki said, and then he laughed. - That was amazing, man. If you don't want him, I'll stay... I'll convince the others to kick Koei's ass.

Tomo had this weird smile on his face, he just shook his head agreeing with everyone else, Ryota looked at me.  
\- So? What about you?

My attention went to Taka, he was waiting for my reaction too. 

\- Not bad... even more so for someone who said he would never sing in a band with me, so MoriUCHI. It' s been what? 15 years?

Ryota's lips opened up to form an O. Tomoya began to look at me and Taka making movement comes with eyes, Hiroki just... he was laughing. Yeah, funny bitch situation, that's a real joke.

\- I thought you didn't recognize me - Taka said.  
\- What's going on here? - Ryota asked. - Can somebody explain it to me today?

Taka seemed extremely nervous now. He managed to get smaller than he was. 

\- We're former schoolmates, I said. -I don't think you remembered him, Ryota. -Yeah. The guy who won our high school talent competition, Takahiro Moriuchi... 

Ryota looked at me confused, as if trying to understand what I had said. When his face made an expression of understanding, I could see that he must have remembered everything... or almost everything.

\- Ahhh you're the first... - Ryota almost said what he shouldn't have. But I interrupted him - he was the first place at the festival himself - I looked at Ryota who was apologising to me with his eyes. Man you talk too much. 

\- What exactly is the problem here? - Tomoya finally spoke. - He won the festival and you're mortal enemies now?

Knowing it would be better not to reveal what my specific problem was, I looked to Ryota for help. 

\- We have no problem. Taka's been here a long time, man! He and Toru just had a little misunderstanding at school, and you know how boring that is. Isn't that right, Toru?

I gritted my teeth and just nodded. - That's not exactly how I feel. 

\- Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me come here today. It was a real pleasure. And, um... It was nice to see you again, Toru-san. 

And with that Taka started to put his things together to go away.

\- What's Toru been over 15? Please, man, he's our last hope. - Okay, Ryota had a point. I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything else, Tomoya stopped Taka from walking out the door and said, - Right. I don't know what the fuck happened to you two, and to be honest, I don't care. I should be at my house playing with my kids right now. But because of this fucking situation, I can't enjoy my vacation right. So here's what's gonna happen now, Taka's gonna sit on the couch, Hiroki's gonna keep you company.And you two, my little brothers, we're gonna have a little talk.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi for thpse who already read chapter 3, do it again . I have it edited.

Taka

I pulled it off. I finished playing without fucking up. I closed my eyes and got carried away by the music. When I came back to earth and opened my eyes again, my audience seemed odd, they were silent so I took my guitar and left it on the stand next to me.

When I looked at them again Ryota was clapping, Hiroki said something about kicking Koei out of their band? I was confused. Did they like it?

\- Did they like it? How about you? - Ryota asked Toru. Toru didn't really have any good looks on his face. Oh my God, he hated it?

\- It's not bad... - Toru said - Even more so for someone who said he'd never sing in a band with me. So MoriUCHI. It' s been what? 15 years?

Did he fucking recognize me? DID HE REALLY RECOGNIZE ME? I'm so fucked.

The other members of OOR looked lost and shocked, was Hiroki laughing? Why is he laughing? That's not funny, man. Toru will kill me.

\- I thought you didn't recognize me - I did.

Ryota asked me something, but I wasn't paying attention so I guess I'll just stick myself in a hole and never leave.

\- We're former schoolmates -Toru said. -I don't think you remember him, Ryota. -Yeah.Remember the school festival, he won our school's talent competition, Takahiro Moriuchi...  
Remember the school festival, he won our school's talent competition, Takahiro Moriuchi...

  
No one was understanding what was happening. Ryota seemed to remember me. To tell you the truth, I never saw him during high school. We were from different years.

  
\- Ahhh you're the first... - Ryota was talking but Toru interrupted him. Did he just say it first?

\- What exactly is the problem here? - Tomoya asked him. He seemed upset. I don't think I've ever seen this guy unless he was smiling. - He won the festival and you're mortal enemies now?

Enemies isn't exactly the word that can describe our past relationship, but I think that's what it sounds like. Ryota and Toru kept talking to Tomoya. I was just about to leave. I knew I shouldn't have come.

\- Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me come here today. It was a real pleasure. And, um... It was nice to see you again Toru-san. As I walked out of the studio they were still talking. When I grabbed the door handle they held me. I looked at Tomoya who seemed to apologize with his eyes, and he said.

\- Right. I don't know what the fuck happened to you two, and to be honest, I don't care. I should be in my house playing with my kids right now. But because of this fucking situation, I can't enjoy my vacation right. Man, he's too fucking pissed.

\- So here's what's gonna happen now, Taka's gonna sit on the couch, Hiroki's gonna keep you company. Tomoya kept talking. I had completely forgotten that Hiroki was here and he had been silent after he realized that the situation was not funny.  
\- And you two, my little brothers - Tomoya said as he grabbed Ryota and Toru's arms, we're going to have a little chat.- And he went into the recording booth leaving me sitting with Hiroki on the couch.

  
\- So - Hiroki said after a long silence - How long have you known Masato?

\- Ah, um... Six years? - I said, and with the corner of my eye I tried to look at what the three of them were doing inside the booth.

\- And why exactly does Toru hate you? - My throat tightened while I thought of some reasons why he didn't want to look at my face. None of them seemed like something I'd like to talk to Hiroki about.

\- Um, let's just say he doesn't like getting a no. -I did. And it was the truth.

Hiroki seemed satisfied with the answer and did not try to fish anymore on the subject. And we were again in complete silence as we looked at a Ryota shaking his head. A Tomoya talking and talking a lot. And a Toru looking at me as if, I don't know what that look means but it's making me feel weird. WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?

\- I don't know why you said no to him, but don't ever do that again. A little friendly advice. - Hiroki said when he also noticed the look Toru was giving me.

\- Okay, hahah Thanks!

All three of them left the booth. Toru didn't seem at all pleased with what was discussed inside. Tomoya looked more tired. And Ryota was the only one with a normal expression.

\- Taka sorry for the wait. To begin with, what you did here was incredible. We all loved it - he paused and looked at the others. - We'll be in touch.

"We'll be in touch"? I knew it. At least I tried, huh? Shit!

\- I'll take you to the exit," said Ryota, "I grabbed my guitar and walked to the door in silence.

As I walked to the subway station. I kept thinking and remembering things.

**_"You could sing for me next time, or maybe join the band... you know, we could spend more time together."_ **

**_"I'll never sing in your band. Stop trying to convince me to do that, and you guys are terrible best friends. You can't even play right bass. You know what you should do? Drop out of school like I don't. Or stop coming to the restaurant and staring at me while I work. My boss asked me if you were a stalker or something._ **

**_"Taka... It's the last year, it wouldn't be ridiculous to let go now. And tell your boss I'm more of a protector than a stalker."_ **

The sound of the train coming scared me. These memories seem to have occurred so bright as yesterday. He hasn't changed a bit either, I still can't tell what he's really thinking. I hope one day I will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like... is just the beginning ( yes ... like the song)


End file.
